BOUNDLESS LOVE
by 30secondfics
Summary: [A/U SE07 G!S]: After reconnecting in SE06, Callie and Arizona are starting to get back on track. Sharing a dresser, a blow dryer, and all things romantic, the universe is about to test their relationship. [A/N]: One-shot prompt on 30secondfics.tumblr that turned into a multi-chapter. First attempt at a gender swap, constructive feedback is more than welcomed :D
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ Please refrain if it's not your thing.

Chapter 1

The universe is a mysterious place. It's a great space filled with bodies that constantly move, interact, and react. It's never the same. It's constantly changing.

Callie yawned as she stretched her back and hit her buzzing alarm clock. It was her day off but the alarm was for Arizona to get up early this morning. "Arizona" Callie carefully nudged the other woman. She didn't want to wake her but Arizona had to work today. "Arizona, time to get up, honey." She kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Mmmh, morning…" Arizona stretched her arms and opened her eyes "HOLY FUCK!" She grabbed the comforter at her chest and shot out of bed.

"Arizona?" Callie knit her brows at her girlfriend, who was now standing a few yards away from their bed with their comforter wrapped around her.

"CALLIOPE?" Arizona called over her shoulder and then looked back at the person on her bed with a look that could kill. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Callie sat up and reached for her.

"NO!" Arizona quickly stepped back, "What did you do to my girlfriend?" She bolted to the dresser and grabbed the first object she could get her hands on. A metal candle holder. "You stay right there, and don't move!" She held the metal rod in front of her as she backed away.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"How do you know my name?" Arizona reached for their bedroom door and blindly felt for the door knob.

Callie raised her eyebrow, "because we've been dating for a year… well, maybe a few months if you start counting from our short break, but I'd still say a year." She slowly stood from the bed with her hands out in front of her, signaling she was no harm to the frantic woman.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Arizona quickly opened the door and ran into the kitchen where her cell phone was charging on the counter.

"What- where-" Callie walked after her but stopped in her tracks when Arizona replaced the candle holder with a knife.

"DON'T YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP OR I SWEAR I'LL USE IT." Arizona swung the large kitchen knife a few times.

"Arizona, what is up with you?"

Arizona quickly took her phone and pressed the buttons with her thumb. She brought her phone to her ear while her other hand kept the knife pointed at the other person.

*9-1-1, what's your emergency?*

"YOU'RE CALLING THE COPS?" Callie was now confused and somewhat concerned. Did her girlfriend hit her head during her sleep?

Arizona simply ignored the question and talked to the person on her phone, "THERE'S A MAN IN MY APARTMENT…"

"What?" Callie scrunched her face as Arizona gave more details on their situation. She ran her fingers through her hair but stopped mid-scalp when she felt the short hairs on her head. When she brought her hands out in front of her, she noticed the added amount of hair that covered her forearms, and then her arms, and then her chest. Her chest… her boobs were gone.

"WAIT!" Callie spoke out before Arizona could give out her address, "ARIZONA, IT'S ME! IT'S CALLIE!"

"He's crazy! He's saying he's my girlfriend now!" Arizona said on the phone.

"NO! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Callie hoped to stop Arizona before cops barged into their apartment and arrested her in her own home. "YOU HAVE A BIRTH MARK ON YOUR COOCH THE SHAPE OF FLORIDA! PENNY IS YOUR FAVOURITE PORN STAR, AND LAST NIGHT WE USED THE PINK TOY WITH THE BLUE HARNES."

Arizona froze mid-sentence when she heard those words being said. Only her Calliope could have known all that. Slowly dropping the knife on the counter, she gawked at the person in front of her.

Callie took a step forward and took another one when Arizona didn't reach for the knife. The other woman was watching her like she had three heads, but she didn't threaten to cut her anymore. Ever so slowly, she took the phone from Arizona's hand and brought it to her ear.

"Hi, I am so sorry about this early morning call, but my girlfriend forgot to take her meds last night." Callie thought quickly.

"Sir, is this some kind of joke?" the voice asked on the other line.

"Not whatsoever. I greatly apologize for the inconvenience. I'll be sure to take better care of her." Callie explained her made up situation to the receptionist and placed the phone back on the counter when she ended the call.

"Arizona?" Callie spoke softly, as not to startle the frozen woman. Arizona didn't blink and she wasn't sure if she was breathing.

"Calliope?" she whispered.

"Hi…" Callie smiled, "Are you alright?"

Arizona closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. The person in front of her still looked the same. "What happened to you?"

Callie chuckled and looked down at her own body. Her shirt was tight around her broad chest, and her pajamas were snug around her muscular thighs. "I was about to ask God the same thing."

Arizona shook her head to clear her thoughts and released a long breath, "I'm sorry I pointed the knife at you."

"That's okay… I probably would have done the same thing if I woke up with a strange man on my bed." Callie placed the knife back in the block and reached for the bottom cupboard to get the frying pan. "I promised you pancakes last night, what kind do you want?"

"You did…" Arizona remembered, still in shock about the person in front of her, "Blueberry's fine."

"Blueberry it is!" Callie placed the pan on the stove as if nothing happened.

Arizona finally took a step forward and placed her hand on her girlfriend's bicep, "How did this happen?"

Callie watched Arizona feel her hard muscles with her fingertips. "I don't know… I mean, I've read of myths about gender changes, but I never knew it could happen."

Arizona took Callie's hand and inspected the hair on her forearms, "How are you not freaking out?"

Callie chuckled, "Oh I am… I'm just trying control my natural stress response."

"You're doing a better job than I am." Arizona huffed, "Does this mean you're a…"

"A guy?" Callie shrugged her shoulders, "When I was a kid, I read stories where people turned back and forth every now and then... but I don't know what this is all about."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "What kind of books did you read?"

Callie chuckled and started cooking their pancakes, "I was the kid you couldn't keep out of the ancient myths section."

"Uh-huh," Arizona got two plates from the cupboard and helped her girlfriend put their breakfast on their plates. The two of them sat at the breakfast bar and started eating their food in silence. Both knowing their minds were racing at a thousand thoughts per second on the inside.

"Do you want me to pack your lunch?" Callie finally spoke after some time.

"Um, it's fine." Arizona softly muttered and stared down at her plate in pure concentration.

"Are you alright?" Callie lowered her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

Arizona turned her head to the side and she recognized Callie's warm brown eyes still looking back at her. "Yeah… just… just processing, I guess."

"Yeah, this is pretty freaky, huh?"

Arizona took a deep breath, "Yeah."

Callie placed her hand on her girlfriend's back and rubbed soothing circles, "Honey talk to me."

Arizona sat up and cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her hand. She noted her masculine jaw line and the define muscles that ran down her neck. She gently dragged her hand down the textured skin and placed her hand on Callie's chest, right by her heart. Callie's body had transformed but Arizona could still feel her Calliope under the shell that sat in front of her.

"Will you be alright on your own today?" Arizona asked.

"I'm a full grown woman, Arizona" Callie watched her girlfriend arch her eyebrow and she corrected herself, "Full grown whatever I am" she giggled.

"This is so strange!" Arizona laughed along with her. "You're still… well, you! You're completely you… except in male form." She took the hand she had on Callie's chest and ran it through her shortened black hair.

"Weird things happen, huh?" Callie looked down at her altered form.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" Arizona playfully scrunched her nose.

"I don't know am I still dating a lesbian?" Callie countered.

"Well I'm not breaking up with you because you changed your parts overnight" Arizona laughed and shook her head.

"Then I guess I'm your boyfriend!" Callie smiled.

"Well I have to get ready for work." Arizona stood up and rounded the breakfast bar to put her plate in the sink. "Can I call you at lunch?"

Callie followed her and put her own plate away. "You always call me when I have the day off, why would you suddenly stop?"

"Right…" Arizona nodded her head, "still my girl… boy... partner" she smiled.

Callie smiled and placed her hand on her girlfriend's hips, "You know what else you do every day?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me good bye."

"Oh, right!" Arizona placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and went on her tip toes to press their lips in a lingering kiss. Callie still felt like her girlfriend, other than the slight stubble that scraped her cheek.

"How was that?" Callie pressed their foreheads when they pulled apart.

"Still sweet," Arizona whispered. She rested back on her heels and smiled at her girlfriend when she opened her eyes. "But you could use a shave" Arizona pursued her lips and shrugged.

Callie laughed and nudged her shoulder, "Alright. You go get ready for work and I'll do something about all this hair."

"Deal."

Callie cleaned up the kitchen while Arizona got dressed for work. Moments later, Arizona came out all ready and Callie handed her a brown paper bag with her lunch in it.

"They're stuffed bell peppers from the other night."

"Oh thanks, honey." Arizona slipped her coat on and took the paper bag. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yes, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Have fun today then. Um… text me if anything" Arizona mentioned.

"Will do." Callie gave her a quick kiss and locked the door for her when Arizona stepped out. She rested her head on the door frame and exhaled deeply. Now the panic was starting to enter her system. What the hell was going on?

000

Callie stood in front of the toilet for about five minutes now. Arizona left six minutes ago and now she was conflicted between holding her pee and meeting the beast that now lived on her crotch. "How hard could this be" she thought. "Pft, if Mark can do it so can I" she tried to boost her confidence. "I'm standing here, talking to myself" she said out loud. "Wait, did I think that or did I really say that out loud?" she thought. "Yeah I'm going crazy…" she chuckled.

She lifted the toilet seat and took a deep breath. Stand, aim, flush, wash your hands. That's all there was to it, right? Maybe she could sit down and pee like she always does… or maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She closed her eyes and slowly lowered the waistband of her pajamas. Peeking one eye open, she looked down at the thing she feared seeing the most.

"Oh!" let out a nervous laugh and sighed in relief, "that's not bad." Actually, she wasn't bad at all, if she could say so herself. In fact, out of all the ones she's seen, she thought hers was pretty fantastic. "Okay, that was cocky" she said in her head. Then burst out laughing at the unintended pun. This was going to be a long day.

000

After successfully going to the bathroom, Callie went into the bedroom to change for the day. She tore her shirt off and carefully watched herself in the full length mirror. It was so weird not having boobs. Her stomach was solid and her body just felt harder from the added amount of muscles. She couldn't help but flex in front of the mirror and then chuckled picturing this was something Mark probably did every morning.

Pulling her pajamas down her legs, she felt silly in her now tight pink panties. She watched her legs in the mirror and winced since she looked like she hadn't shaved in months. Taking in her new form, Callie dropped her shoulders and sighed. As a doctor, she could not explain how this happened to her, but as the imaginative child she once was, she had an idea. Quickly changing into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

000

"Hey honey, how's it going?"

"I've had better days."

"SHHHHH" another voice cut in.

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

"I'm at the library" Callie spoke more quietly into her phone.

"What are you doing at the library?"

"Research" Callie simply answered.

"You sound busy. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, it's fine. Sorry, I was just deep into this article when you called." Callie placed a smaller book on the old newspaper to keep it from flying away and leaned back in her chair. "How's your morning been?"

"Slow yet exhausting" Arizona yawned through the phone, "Find anything interesting?"

"Uh yeah, I've been looking into this male-female switch. Lots of stories about spells, curses, drinking from mysterious rivers- of course none of these are medically proven or even documented properly." Callie ran her fingers through her short hair. "I couldn't find anything with any medical accuracy. I doubt I was born with a y chromosome, or I wouldn't have had a regular cycle when I was female."

"Do you want to consult with an endocrinologist, Calliope?"

"I don't know" Callie answered honestly, "but get this- some of these cases only last a day or two."

"… and the others?" Arizona asked

"Never changed back."

Arizona heard her girlfriend sigh on the phone and it saddened her to see Callie so worried. She couldn't even imagine what was going through her girlfriend's mind right now and honestly, she wished things went back to normal as soon as possible. "I'll support whatever you decide to do" she said after a moment.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet" Callie answered. "Should I wait a day or two?"

"Honestly?" Arizona started, "We've both been so stressed lately and I think we need this weekend to rest. Unless you suspect it's a serious genetic or hormonal disorder, I would give it 24 hours. If nothing changes, I'll get you to see Nicole first thing tomorrow morning."

Callie took a deep breath and thought about her girlfriend's offer. "Okay. I can do that."

"Good" Arizona said in surprise, she didn't think her girlfriend would quit worrying and take her offer. "How about you go home, get ready, and we'll go somewhere nice for date night?"

"Um Arizona…" Callie cleared her throat, "I think it would be pretty weird for me to walk around in women's clothes."

"OH, right" Arizona felt herself blush. "Alright, I'm cooking for you tonight and we'll have date night in comfortable pajamas."

"I like the sound of that!" Callie smiled.

"SHHHH!" the librarian hushed her again.

"Like I said, go home and relax" Arizona laughed.

"I'm already on it."

000

Arizona walked into their apartment and smiled when she saw the back of her girlfriend's head from the couch. Whatever she was doing had her so caught up that she didn't even notice her presence. Carefully wrapping her arms around Callie's neck from behind, she leaned into kiss her cheek.

"You shaved!" Arizona placed her cheek against her girlfriend's and held her close.

"I did" Callie answered but kept her eyes on her laptop.

"Still fussing about this hormone imbalance?"

Callie inhaled through her nose and closed her laptop, "Yeah. It's kinda hard not to. What would you do if you woke up as a man?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Arizona rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder, "but I promise I'll be right here and we'll get through this together."

Callie turned her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes, "you don't even like penis" she teased.

"But I like the girl with the penis" Arizona quickly countered causing Callie to burst out laughing. She still loved seeing Callie laugh like this. She knew how stressed the woman had been all day and she really just wanted her to take it easy. Even for a few hours. Placing her hand on Callie's strong chest she tapped the muscle and spoke softly into her ear, "Now come on. Let's have some dinner, relax, and worry about it in the morning."

"Okay… okay, I can do that." Callie placed the laptop on the coffee table and stood up.

She helped Arizona make her special lasagna and the two began to talk about their day over a bottle of wine. Arizona was so glad Callie had loosened up from her tense state this afternoon that they barely noticed the physical change. It felt just like another Friday night in their apartment.

"Do you wanna watch some tv before bed?" Arizona asked when she put their plates into the dish washer.

"Sure, what's on?" Callie took the controller from the coffee table and flipped through the channels.

Arizona shrugged and walked back to her girlfriend, taking her hand before sitting them down in their usual tv cuddling position. As she laid her head on Callie's chest however, she missed her usual pillows.

"I never thought I'd like this" Arizona pointed out.

Callie arched her eyebrow and looked down at the woman on her chest.

"Cuddling with your strong… hard… pecs" Arizona explained.

"Well I never thought I'd have strong hard pecs" Callie teased.

"Does it feel weird?" Arizona asked.

"Not really… I mean, I still feel like myself other than the added hair and… going to the bathroom was interesting." Callie rolled her eyes.

Arizona hid the smirk on her face and asked, "How was that?"

"Going to the bathroom?" Callie watched her girlfriend blush, "It was awkward at first, I guess. Then you realize it's still your body and it becomes sorta normal." She chose not to explain the craziness that went on in her head in the process.

"So you're actually a guy? Like, with the whole... thing and everything?" Arizona was embarrassed to even ask.

Callie laughed, "Yup! It's all there."

Arizona bit her bottom lip and quickly, but gently, poked her girlfriend's junk through Callie's sweats. "Eek!" she quickly withdrew her hand and squeeked.

"Arizona!" Callie grumbled and playfully nudged her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry" Arizona giggled, "I was curious."

"Careful, you might get cooties" Callie teased.

"I think you only catch those form kisses" Arizona leaned up to give Callie a kiss.

Callie hummed against her girlfriend's lips and moaned in surprise when Arizona's tongue made its way into her mouth. "Wh-what are you doing?" she mumbled against her girlfriend's lips.

"What we always do on Friday night." Arizona said, refusing not to stop kissing her.

"Arizona…" Callie groaned.

Arizona pulled back and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I still love you, Calliope."

"I love you too… but we don't have to do anything tonight. Like you said, we've had a stressful couple of months."

"Calliope…" Arizona had her suspicions on why her girlfriend would turn down sex. Callie Torres did not turn down sex. "Calliope, if this thing… this thing that's happening right now isn't temporary… I want you to know that I would never leave you because your body changed or whatever."

"It's a pretty big change, Arizona" Callie said honestly.

"Hey" Arizona cupped her girlfriend's cheek, "I know what you're thinking. This doesn't change anything. You're still my partner, and I still want to share those things with you."

"It's not… it's going to be different." Callie said nervously.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm up for this… change… because it's still with you." Arizona leaned in to kiss her woman, "When I kiss you, I still feel you. This morning when I looked into your eyes, I still saw you. You're still my Calliope."

"If only you saw that before you called the cops on me..." Callie snorted.

"Way to kill the moment, Calliope" Arizona rolled her eyes, "and I told you I'm sorry. I panicked."

"I know" Callie tucked a lock of her girlfriend's hair behind her ear, "thanks for being great through all this."

"I know… I'm awesome" She kissed Callie deeper and their hands began to explore each other. She admits this was different, but it still felt like her lover. She still worked her up. "Take me to the bedroom" Arizona whispered when they broke apart.

Callie sat up easily with the woman's weight still on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's bottom and lifted her up to her hips as she stood. This was something she's never been able to do before, but the added strength in her arms helped. She carried Arizona their room and threw her onto the bed when they were close enough.

"Damn you're strong" Arizona giggled and pulled her top off.

Callie automatically reached for the hem of her own shirt but released them when a wave of nervousness came over her. She was suddenly conscious about her body and she kept her shirt on as she topped her girlfriend on the bed again.

Arizona noticed the subtle yet clear movement and brought her hands under Callie's shirt to feel her defined ab muscles. "I want this off" she took the material into her hands and carefully lifted it over Callie's head. She saw the scared look on Callie's face and smiled up at her. Closing her eyes, she kissed Callie's chest, right at her heart.

Callie felt her heart thump when Arizona kissed her chest. It was then that she realized this was still about the two of them. Sure, she had physically changed, but she remembered that there was so much more to their relationship than gender. Stronger things that kept them together. Heck, Arizona just proved it by staying with her, and now, she was about to make love to a man. Well, physically a man. She was still her Calliope and the woman kissing her was still her Arizona.

Reaching back, Arizona unhooked her bra and tossed it to join her shirt. Taking Callie's strong shoulders into her arms, she leaned back against the pillows and pulled her lover on top of her. Her breast met Callie's hard chest, but she still felt safe and loved. Callie's movements were so gentle and she felt every groove of her define muscles with every movement. Callie felt slightly heavier on top of her, and she could slowly feel the change that came between them as they kissed.

"Oh!" Arizona pursed her lip and nodded between them.

Callie looked down and her eyes widened a little when she noticed the growth in her sweat pants.

Arizona chuckled and cupped Callie's cheek, "I told you this wouldn't be so different… you still get excited around me."

Callie blushed and lifted her hips so her part wasn't embarrassingly poking her girlfriend.

"It's okay, stay" Arizona held the small of Callie's back to keep her in place. "I still want to make love to you, Calliope."

"You don't have to or anything" she said nervously.

"I want to" Arizona shook her head and brought her mouth to her girlfriend's ear, "I want to make you feel good."

Callie felt the words send a shiver down her spine and make her grow even harder. "I want to make you feel good too." She kissed her way down Arizona's breast and toyed with them the way she's always done so.

Arizona moaned and arched her back against her girlfriend. She tangled her fingers in Callie's short hair and pulled her back up for a kiss when she missed her lips. "Can you pull these off?" she asked and grasped the waistband of Callie's sweat pants.

Callie paused momentarily and looked down at her girlfriend. She had just gotten comfortable with seeing herself down there and now Arizona was going to and she couldn't help but feel nervous all over again. "Okay" she said quietly, "but… but you yours go off to."

"Fair enough" Arizona unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her bottoms off with the help of her girlfriend. "Now yours."

Callie leaned back slowly pulled her pants down her thighs before kicking them off the rest of the way. She suddenly blushed at seeing herself in her fully aroused state.

Arizona bit her bottom lip and glanced down at the large part.

"Don't stare" Callie said sheepishly.

"What?" Arizona playfully whined, "I've seen a few before."

"That's in a medical way, Arizona." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, I'm looking in a loving way" Arizona pulled her girlfriend back on the bed and laid on her side so the two of them were lying face to face. She kissed Callie's forehead and slid her hand down her toned stomach before resting it right below Callie's navel. "Can I?"

Callie nodded her head and felt Arizona's lips against hers again. Moments later she felt Arizona's hand wrap around her lower part and she jerked forward at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

Arizona watched Callie's body react and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. This was new, but seeing her lover respond to her ministrations reminded her of how much she loved making Callie feel this good. Kissing her way down the strong body, her intentions suddenly became clear to her partner and she felt Callie's hand lift her chin.

"Don't do that" Callie choked out. Arizona was about to protest but she shook her head, "I want you to stay up here with me."

"Alright" Arizona lay back on her pillow again, and wrapped her hand around Callie's part to stroke her length a few times.

"Oh god" Callie's eyes shut.

"Does that feel good?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded her head and brought her own fingers to Arizona's slit. She moaned feeling the wetness that met her fingers and started to toy with her lover's bits as well. The two of them pleased each other with their fingers until Arizona wanted to feel more of her girlfriend, and secretly Callie did so too.

"I want to feel you" Arizona muttered, "inside."

Callie groaned and opened her eyes to see Arizona's eye shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. "Only if you want to" she kissed her eyelids.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open and she shifted to lie on her back. She then tugged Callie on top of her and gasped when she felt Callie's part poke against her thigh. "I want you. I'll always want you, Calliope."

Callie kissed her forehead and brought a hand down to hold part. She guided the tip to Arizona's slit and inhaled deeply when she felt the slick heat against the sensitive head.

Arizona was nervous as hell but she tried not to show it. She was about to sleep with a man, physically, and this was not something she ever thought she'd enjoy. However, this wasn't an ordinary man. This was a person she loved with every fiber of her being.

It was like Callie using a strap-on, Arizona thought. Except she would be able to feel everything. She'll admit that she was a little uneasy but this was her Calliope and there was no one else she felt safer with.

"Slow, okay?" Arizona spread her legs a little more to give Callie room.

"Okay… just tell me along the way. I… I've never done this before."

"You technically have, Calliope" Arizona smiled. "This is just… this is going to be all you."

"Right" Callie brought herself to Arizona's entrance and watched her lover carefully. Arizona nodded her head and she slowly filled her girlfriend. "Jesus!" she buried her nose into Arizona's neck as she felt Arizona's walls wrap tightly around her part.

Arizona gasped and tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, "That feels... amazing." It did. It wasn't plastic or silicone, but an actual part of Callie filling her up to capacity. Callie was larger than average, if she said so herself, but it's not like she thought she would be otherwise.

"I can feel you all around me" Callie whispered.

Arizona smiled and brought her back up for a kiss. "Make love to me, Calliope."

With that, Callie slowly thrust into her girlfriend. Being inside Arizona was heavenly and she had to control her quickening pace. She was a lot stronger now and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. Still, Arizona felt too good and she felt her lower bit start to tingle.

"Oh… oh… OH GOD!" Callie bucked into her girlfriend a handful of times and then froze. Her entire body tensed and she felt something pleasurably erupt from her body and into her girlfriend.

Arizona felt her lover come. Though she was admittedly grossed out by what just happened inside her, watching her girlfriend orgasm was still something that brought her pleasure. "You alright?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah… sorry" Callie hung her head in shame and pulled out. It had been five minutes and she was already a gonner. Now she knew what her first boyfriend must have felt like when they first did it. However, thinking about their first time made her feel better. He lasted a mere thirty seconds.

"That's okay" Arizona gave her an encouraging smile. "Was that good for you?"

"That was great… you felt amazing" Callie bit her bottom lip.

"Good" Arizona traced her lover's chest muscles and waited for her to come down from her high. "You wanna go again?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Okay" Callie propped herself up on her elbow, "I'll try to last longer this time" she chuckled.

A good forty minutes later, Arizona's nails were digging into Callie's back and she could feel the familiar build up at her core. "Callie faster" she ordered and thrust her hips against her partner. A few more thrusts and Arizona came around her, holding her tight between her legs as she released onto Callie's part.

Callie felt her world still as Arizona sucked her in and massage her length. She felt her fluids leave her body, and what she can assume, hit Arizona's inner walls. She slowed her thrusts to bring them both down gently and she could feel every little contraction and movement Arizona's body made. It was only then that she realized they've been unprotected.

"Arizona…"

"Give me a minute. That was too amazing... I need to catch my breath."

"Okay" Callie waited for Arizona's eyes to open again and her breathing to slow back down. "Honey…"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't use protection."

"Oh… OH!" Arizona realized what they had done. She thought for a moment and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "I'll just go to the drug store and get something in the morning. I have what? Seventy-two hours?"

"Yes, you do" Callie spoke from experience.

"Okay, I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning before we take you to Nicole."

Callie's face dropped at the mention of the endocrinologist and she's suddenly reminded of her body's change. Arizona noticed her girlfriend's fear and wrapped her arms around her to snuggle Callie close to her chest. "Everything's going to be okay, Calliope" she soothed into Callie's ear. "Whatever happens, I'll love you and I'll be right here to get you through it."

Callie relaxed into her hold and rested her head on Arizona's chest. She could feel her heart beat and it calmed her to know that the love her life was right here, alive and promising never to leave her side."I'm so lucky to have found you" she whispered.

"I'm lucky to have found you!" Arizona held her tight, "and I'm never letting you go again."

000

The next morning Arizona woke up to a particular itch at her nose. With her eyes still closed, she brought her hand up to scratch her face, but her hand made contact with something soft and somewhat bouncy. Opening her eyes, she grinned and placed the palm of her hand on the side of the offending item.

Calliope opened her eyes and found her girlfriend's hand on her chest. Her actual chest. "Boobs!" she said out loud.

Arizona burst out laughing and gave her a playful squeeze, "Yes boobs!"

"I have boobs! Arizona, I have boobs!" Callie stood up and looked down at her body.

"You have great boobs, Calliope." Arizona chuckled.

Callie brought her hands to the front of her pajamas and felt the flat front of her pelvis, "I have lady parts!"

"You do!" Arizona smiled and saw the excitement and relief on her lover's face.

"I'm me again!" Callie felt her soft, estrogen filled body.

"You were always you, Calliope."

"That wasn't a dream, right?"

"Nope, I was right there. It wasn't a dream."

"This is great! I don't have to explain my sudden sex change to anyone" Callie exhaled in relief.

"You don't." Arizona stood up and placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "Do you still want to see Nicole, just in case?

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to be safe. Maybe we need to see psych while we're at the hospital" Callie teased. "I still can't believe this… all of this."

"I can't either" Arizona kissed her cheek and stepped way to get ready for their day.

"I can't believe you either… you were going to stick by my side… you had sex with a man!" Callie playfully gasped.

Arizona rolled her eyes and pinched her girlfriend's butt on the way to the bathroom, "and if you tell a soul, I'll just deny it and make it seem like you're the crazy one who made all this up in your head."

Callie smiled and kissed her girlfriend before she could walk deeper into the bathroom. "I love you, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona chuckled and ran her arm up her girlfriend's thin soft arm. "I love you too."

Callie watched her girlfriend go into the shower and she took it upon herself to make them breakfast. Wrapping a robe around herself, she made her way to the front door and got the morning paper. As she brought the item back to the breakfast bar, she couldn't help but notice her daily horoscope on the side of the folded paper.

"Sometimes you have to go through great changes to test the boundaries of love."

Like I said, the universe is a mysterious place.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ This is filed under "Supernatural" for a reason. Please refrain if it's not your thing.

Chapter 2

-3 days later-

Callie sat on the exam table with her girlfriend supportively holding her hand. She had blood work done the morning she transformed back into a woman, and today they had her results.

"Everything looks fine… your hormone levels are normal, your karyotype is normal… everything is fine." The specialist placed Callie's file on her table and smiled at the two women.

"Are you sure?" Callie hesitantly asked.

"99 percent sure… why, did anything happen? You two look concerned."

Callie and Arizona look at each other. "No, nothing happened," Callie chose not to disclose their strange incident.

"Well, whatever NOT happened, your lab work shows that you're quite healthy, Dr. Torres." The other doctor felt something was up, but assured the woman that she was perfectly normal according to her findings.

"Alright," Callie took a deep breath, "thanks."

"Any time," the specialist smiled. "Don't hesitate to call me if something NOT happens again though…" the specialist winks at Callie and then leaves the two women in the exam room.

"She definitely knows something happened," Arizona snorts.

Callie squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Yeah… I just hope everything really is back to normal." She sighed in relief and gazed up at Arizons, "Are you sure we didn't imagine the whole thing? Maybe we should book an appointment with psych too."

Arizona smiled and placed her hand on her girlfriend's lap, "I'm 99 percent sure… it was real."

"Are you a reality specialist now, Dr. Robbins?" Callie teased when her girlfriend mimicked the specialist.

"Not board certified…" Arizona played along, "but whatever happened a few nights ago was real, Calliope. And it made me realize that I love you more than anything." She gave her girlfriend a dimpled smile. "Even if you change your lady bits from time to time" Arizona added, and laughed out loud when Callie exaggeratedly grumbled.

000

The two women sat on the couch while they took care of some paper work. Callie was doing some online banking on her laptop while Arizona organized their files. Picking up a piece of paper, Arizona noticed the date printed at the top of the sheet and pursed her lips.

"What day is it today?"

Callie glanced at the bottom of her laptop, "the 30th." She saw the worried look in her girlfriend's eyes and creased her forehead, "Why?"

Arizona cleared her throat, "I'm… I'm late."

Callie's eyes widened in shock, "You didn't take the pill, did you?"

Arizona thought for a moment. "No… we've been so busy, I totally forgot about it!"

Callie closed her laptop before putting it on the coffee table. "I knew it was a bad idea…" she started, "we shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have let us do it. I should've known better than to have unprotected sex! What was I thinking?"

Arizona slowly smiled as she watched her girlfriend frantically ramble.

"Why are you smiling?" Callie knit her brows when she finally noticed her girlfriend watching her.

"Callie, relax…" Arizona said softly.

"How can you tell me to relax?" Callie huffed in disbelief, "I accidentally got you pregnant."

Arizona shifted to sit closer to her lover, "We don't know that for sure, Calliope."

"But you're never late" Callie sighed.

"I know, but we've had a stressful week... I'll take a test tomorrow, and then we'll know for sure."

"What if you are, Arizona?" Callie took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Then I am…"Arizona shrugged.

Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You're okay with that?"

Arizona gave her girlfriend a small smile "Calliope, there is no one else I'd rather have a baby with."

"So you… you want this?" Callie questioned.

"Now that I think about it… the timing isn't perfect, but it isn't bad either. So yes, I kinda do…" Arizona blushed, "I mean, if you want it too…"

"Arizona…" Callie smiled, "of course I want it too. I was just scared because… I didn't think you wanted to get pregnant. I thought that was the deal when we got back together."

Arizona caught the hurt that still lingered in Callie's voice when she mentioned their break-up. "Calliope…" she softly whispered her name and tilted her head to the side. "I meant what we said when we got back together. I want kids… all kinds of kids. Not just the ones you'll be having, but ones I will carry too."

Callie felt her bottom lip quiver, "You want to carry them too?" She assumed that since Arizona never wanted kids, that only she would carry their babies. However, the thought of Arizona carrying their baby warmed her heart.

"Now I do," Arizona answered honestly, "and maybe it's going to happen sooner than later."

Callie fought back the tears that pooled in her eyes, "We might have a baby?" she whispered.

"We might have a baby." Arizona smiled and pressed their lips.

000

Later that night, Callie had already fallen asleep while Arizona's eyes watched the ceiling. She couldn't help but think about how much their life could be changing soon. In the span of 20 minutes, she managed to sort her thoughts and make plans. Thoughts about having this baby filled her mind and it made her feel excited and nervous at the same time.

Looking to her side, she finds her gorgeous girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Calliope Torres was the most beautiful person she's ever met, and the only person she's ever loved enough to want a family with.

"Stop watching me sleep," Callie's sleepy voice croaked.

"How did you know?" Arizona chuckled.

Callie opened her eyes and squint from the glare of Arizona's night lamp. "You're staring so hard, I can feel it," she teased. Moving closer, she placed her hand on her girlfriend's hip, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on…" Callie nudged her girlfriend's shoulder with her nose.

"Calliope, what if we turned Cristina's old room into a nursery? I was thinking green or yellow... I know you don't like pastels and earth tones, but I don't want our baby to wake up to grey walls- and I want to keep it neutral for a boy or girl. I don't want to know what we're having until they're born; I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and maybe we can turn that small area by the fireplace into a reading area. We should get a rocking chair. That would make such a cozy place to read and put the baby to sleep. Do you think this place might get a little stuffed with all the baby furniture? Should we get a house?"

Callie smiled at seeing her girlfriend think out loud about baby stuff. Arizona seemed so excited, and she saw how much Arizona really wanted this.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Arizona apologized in the middle of her speech, "I didn't even ask what you think."

Callie smile grew even bigger and she tightens her hold around her girlfriend's waist, "I think you have it all planned out."

"I… I guess I do," Arizona blushed. "Calliope, I couldn't see it before, but our baby really would be so happy…"

Callie rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and listened to her girlfriend talk about her plans and dreams. Their dreams.

000

Callie was charting at the nurses' station when she noticed Arizona approaching from one of the hallways. She gave her girlfriend a small smile but it faded when Arizona didn't reciprocate. Putting her chart down, she quickly walked up to her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Callie placed her hand on Arizona's elbow and pulled her aside.

Arizona shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Arizona…" Callie spoke softly and lowered her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes, "What happened? Did you take the test?"

Arizona shook her head and insecurely crossed her arms, "I started my period."

"Oh…" Callie sighed, "Come here." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She saw how excited Arizona got from the thought of possibly having their baby, and she could only imagine how disappointed she felt right now. "Is there anything I can do?"

Arizona shook her head and rested her cheek on her partner's shoulder. "I just thought it could have been amazing… I shouldn't have gotten so excited and rushed to conclusions."

"You did nothing wrong, Arizona." Callie held her tight, "It's perfectly normal to be excited… and you can still have our baby. We'll just have to try other ways… we can screen for donors and we'll try again."

Arizona lifted her head and stared up at her caring lover, "Can I…" she began to propose her thoughts but couldn't find the appropriate words to explain what she wanted. "I know you wanted to have a baby since you were little, but after thinking that I could have been pregnant, I…" Arizona thought for a moment, but changed her mind, "… or maybe I'll just carry our second baby."

Callie cupped her girlfriend's cheek and smiled. It warmed her heart that Arizona would wait to have their baby. "You can carry the first one if you want," Callie offered.

"Yeah?" Arizona's face lit up, "I mean- I can wait. I know you've wanted to…"

"It doesn't matter who carries the first one to me, Arizona. What matters is we are going to build a family."

Arizona released a breath and genuinely smiled, "Our family."

000

The rest of the week involved long shifts and hard surgeries. The two of them barely saw each other, or were too tired to do much when they got home. However, they promised they would start screening for donors this coming weekend.

The group gathered at Joes after a successful surgery that Friday night. Teddy and Arizona celebrated over wine, while Callie and Alex got carried away with darts and tequila. When a sharp dart flew across the room, Arizona decided it was time to take her girlfriend home. Callie, darts, and alcohol probably wasn't the best mix after all.

Putting her girlfriend to bed, it didn't take long for her to pass out beside her and fall into seep sleep as well.

000

Arizona groaned and opened her eyes. The bright lights from outside were too much for her tipsy eyes and she immediately shut them again. When they slowly opened, she noticed the full moon in the night sky. She takes a moment to admire the sight and then turns away from the blinding glare.

"AH!" she flinches in surprise when she sees what lay beside her.

Callie groaned and shifted under her sheets, "Shhh."

"Sorry," Arizona whispered.

"It's okay, just keep it down," Callie sleepily replied. She wasn't sure what her girlfriend was doing but she didn't really care in her sleepy state.

"I'll never get used to tha,t" Arizona breathed out.

"Get used to what?" Callie finally opened her eyes, now waken into consciousness.

Arizona arched her eyebrow and nodded down towards her girlfriend's body.

Callie gazed down at her toes and saw the sheets that lay against her flattened chest. "UGH!" she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, "AGAIN?!"

Arizona chuckled and shifted closer to cuddle her side. "There's a full moon out tonight," she mentions.

Callie huffed and then dropped her arms on her pillow above her head, "What am I, a wereman?"

"Maybe…" Arizona shrugged.

"Well that's just great!" Callie huffed.

Arizona placed her hand on her lover's stomach and slowly rubbed the hard muscle. "Calliope?" she says softly.

"Mmh?" the woman stared blankly at the ceiling and thought about her body change. Again.

"Maybe it is just great…"

Callie turned her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes and creased her forehead.

"I never thought I'd say this," Arizona mumbled, "but after I found out I wasn't…"

"You wanna try again?" Callie caught her girlfriend's train of thought.

"Yeah," Arizona answered sheepishly.

"Are you sure about this?" Callie, even in her tipsy state, wanted to make sure Arizona had no doubts.

"Calliope…" Arizona leaned in to kiss her cheek, "I love you more than anything. I want this so much… I want everything I said the other night."

Callie gazed deep into Arizona's eyes and saw nothing but the loving truth. "Okay… let's make a baby."

Arizona propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at the beautiful person below her. She's never loved anyone like this and she knew that Callie was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The one she would build a family and come home to at the end of every day untill her last.

"I love you," Arizona whispered.

"I love you too…"

Arizona smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She placed her hand on Callie's chest and then reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt. Slowly lifting it over her head, they kept their mouths connected while they got rid of their clothing.

She wrapped her hand around Callie's part and gently stroked her. She kissed her deeper, and mingled their tongues, but Callie barely swelled. "Come on, Calliope…" Arizona softly husked and swiped her thumb over the tip of Callie's lower bit.

"Sorry… I'm kinda drunk," Callie chuckled.

Arizona rolled her eyes and tried to stimulate her partner a little more. "Feel how wet I am." She ordered, hoping her girlfriend's usual turn on would work right now.

Callie managed to slip her hand between them and cupped Arizona's mound. "Oh…" she breathed out when her fingers were coated in arousal.

"Ah, that woke you up, huh?" Arizona smiled when her partner slowly grew stiff enough to penetrate.

"Oh, you know it always does" Callie slurred. "Hard enough for you?" she teased.

Arizona arched her eyebrow and released Callie's part. She placed her hand on the one Callie had between her legs and moved their hands to slip between her folds. "I don't know… is this wet enough for you?"

"Mmhmm," Callie hummed with a smug smile.

Arizona smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "Hold still for a minute, alright?"

Callie nodded her head and Arizona planted her knees on either side of her lover to straddle her hips. Bringing a hand down below her, she grasped Callie's part and slowly lowered herself onto it.

Callie gulped as she watched Arizona take her in. She can never get tired of how amazing this feels and she fights the urge to buck up into her and do something her partner wasn't ready to. She inhaled a sharp breath and shut her eyes tight once she's completely inside of her girlfriend. She feels Arizona's opening tighten around her base on reflex, and she swore she would have blanked out from pleasure.

After a minute, Arizona started moving against her girlfriend. A soft curse left Callie's mouth and she lifted her hips to meet her girlfriend's thrust. Soon, Arizona was moaning above her, and her blunt nails dug into Callie's chest muscles as she rode her lover.

Callie felt the familiar tightening around her part and the need for her own release. Quickly holding on to Arizona's sides, she flipped them over and held Arizona's knees up at her hips.

"Calliope!" Arizona gasped at the change of angle inside of her. Callie was hitting all the right spots and it brought her closer and closer.

Callie leaned forward and grasped her girlfriend's hands in her own. Speeding up her thrusts, she locked their fingers and pressed their foreheads. She could feel her need grow, but she had better control of herself now, and she wouldn't release until her partner did so.

"So close," Arizona hummed as Callie rubbed that soft spot inside of her.

Callie thrust a few more times until she felt Arizona tense and contract around her. Coming with her lover, Callie took all her strength to control her strong hips and gently brought them down from their climax.

When she catches her breath, Callie slowly pulled out of her lover and brought her hands to Arizona's thighs to hold her legs up.

"Honey, pass me a few pillows," Callie nodded towards the head of the bed and Arizona blindly reached over and tossed them towards her. Callie placed five pillows under her girlfriend's calves and gently brought Arizona's legs down while keeping her knees up. "Good, keep your legs up like that." Callie slowly lay down beside her girlfriend without disrupting her form.

Arizona turned her head to face her and smiled. Callie shuffled closer and shared the pillow under her girlfriend's head since the rest were currently keeping Arizona's legs elevated. She wrapped her arms around her torso and held her close while they drew patterns on each other's skin and drifted back to sleep.

000

Callie woke up to feeling cold. Really cold. Opening her eyes, she finds herself completely naked on her side of bed while Arizona was on the other side with all the pillows and blankets. Chuckling softly, she tugs at the material and attempts to slip into the warmth beside her girlfriend.

"Errr…" Arizona groaned and turned away, "You're cold."

"You took all the bedding!" Callie snorted.

"Meh," Arizona lifted the sheets behind her and threw it towards her girlfriend. Her eyes opened when she felt Callie's soft chest press against her back and a thin arm wrap around her waist.

"Hey, you're girl Calliope again!" She turned to face her.

"Yeah, I noticed," Callie smiled. "It almost makes me wonder if last night really happened… again"

Arizona glanced upwards and pretended to think for a moment, "Hmm… nope! It really happened. My back is a little sore from that position you left me in." They both look down and notice the pillows scattered across the bottom of the bed. They both chuckle when they realized Arizona must have kicked them around when she finally fell asleep.

"We really did it, huh?"

"We did," Arizona sighed.

"Arizona… why do you think I keep changing?"

Arizona took one of Callie's hands, "I don't know." Then it hit her. "Calliope, there was a full moon last night."

"Do you think it has something to do with it?" Callie asked.

"I don't know… but I might know someone who would."

000

"Arizona Robbins! What brings you here?" the elderly woman in a pink kitten sweater let the two women into her home.

"Nan, this is my girlfriend Calliope" Arizona introduced her partner to the woman who practically raised her. "Calliope, this is Nan. Tim and I used to stay here after school until our parents could get us after work."

Nan smiled, "Is that all I was to you, an after school baby sitter?" she teased. "It's so good to see you, darling." The small woman wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso and then Callie's.

Callie's eyes widened when the small woman tightened her grip around her waist. For a little old lady, she had a strong hug. "Thanks for letting us come over" she squeaked.

"You two are welcome any time! It's not like anyone comes by here anymore" the old woman scoffs with attitude. "Come sit, I just made some tea and short bread cookies." As if on cue, the oven dings and the elderly lady jumps, "Oh! They're ready!"

The three women sat in the living room and Callie's eyes wandered the cozy home full of antique furniture and artifacts.

"What can I do for you today, beautiful?" Nan hands Arizona her cup of tea before taking her own.

"Nan… I was wondering if you knew anything about gender changing." Arizona glanced at an out of place Callie and placed her hand on her knee to soothe her.

"It happened to you?" Nan looks at Callie.

Callie nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Yes."

Nan smiled and took a sip of her tea, "No need to be shy, dear. I've seen this before."

Callie looked at her girlfriend and Arizona squeezed her knee. "Nan was the medicine woman of her tribe," Arizona explained.

"Oh… do you know what causes it?" Callie asked.

The little woman chuckles and puts her cup down. "Honey, there is a lot more to the human body that we don't know about. You may have spent years in medical school, but there's one thing they fail to teach you in there."

"What's that?" Callie spoke curiously.

"The spirit." Nan sat on the edge of her seat and reached out her hand, "Give me your hand." Callie scooted closer and placed the back of her left hand on the woman's palm."You've had an interesting story," the medicine woman smiles. She runs her index finger down Callie's palm, "Love lost… love found… ah, right here. You've found your twin flame."

"Twin flame?" Callie mumbled.

"Like your soul mate," Nan twitched her eyebrow towards Arizona.

"Really?" Callie jerked her head towards her girlfriend and then back at the small woman.

"Well, she's in this room and she's not me!" Nan laughs. She traced her finger up Callie's wrist and up the slight shade of green that marked her vein. "But you lost her… for a moment. See how your vein suddenly disappears?"

"How could you possibly know that from looking at my arm?" Callie wondered.

Nan gazed up at the young woman, "Your body tells a story, Callie. Everyone has their story written on them. Every scratch, every mark… all of the lines across your face can tell you a story."

"What else can you see?" Callie asked in amusement.

"You find her again," Nan smiles. "You find her, but your heart is looking for more. You need more."

"I do?" Callie choked out.

Nan's brows furrowed, "That's all I can read…"

"What does that mean, how does that link with the changes?" Arizona asked.

Nan shrugged her shoulders and released Callie's hand, "I guess we'll find out." She sat back on her seat and watched the two women, "The heart knows what the heart wants, darling. The universe knows that the heart needs. It will go through great measures to make sure it gets that." Nan placed her hand on Callie's knee, "Sweet heart, what's destined to happen will just happen. Let it."

-1 week later-

"Robbins!" Alex catches his mentor by the nurse's station.

"Karev, what do you have for me?" Arizona asked when she saw the charts in his arm.

The resident presented her with files, and started explaining the case, but all Arizona could focus on was the sandwich he was holding in his other hand.

"Robbins?"

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts, "Uh yeah… sorry, what?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"What's in that?" Arizona ignored the question and nodded towards the item in his hand.

"Salami?"

"I'll tell you what… you give me that sandwich and I'll make you lead surgeon on whatever this is."

Alex cocked his head to the side, "It's half eaten…"

"Deal or no deal, Karev…" Arizona arched her eyebrow.

"Here, take it," the confused resident handed her the sandwich and then placed the charts on the ledge of the station. He continued to explain the case until he saw Arizona take a bite and wince.

"You know what this needs?" Arizona thought to herself for a moment, "Ketchup… maybe a few pickles, some mustard… mmm, mustard sounds real good right now. Maybe the caf would have some!" She turned on her heels, and walked away, leaving the resident dumbfounded.

000

"Your girlfriend's gone bonkers!" Alex followed Callie into the supply room.

"Yeah but she's cute…" Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"She just asked for half of my sandwich and left me to work on this case alone."

Callie knit her eyebrows, "Arizona hates sandwiches."

"Yeah well she ate one with salami, ketchup, and pickles and mustard or something… and now I gotta do all the work on this kid!"

000

"Arizona?" Callie opened the door to their apartment and searched for the woman. She smiles when she sees her girlfriend sleeping on the couch. Arizona started work late and ended early today so she was surprised to find her asleep. Letting her rest, Callie settled in and then started making their dinner.

With the smell of food filling the apartment, Arizona woke and slowly sat up.

"Hey sleepy head," Callie greeted her when she noticed the movement on the couch.

"Hey…" Arizona replied in her sleepy voice. "What are you making?"

"Um… grilled chicken breast, and some brown rice, aaaand broccoli…" Callie started to plate their meal.

Arizona winced with slight disgust, "Can I have a peanut butter sandwich instead?"

Callie smiled and made her way to the living room. Kneeling in front of her girlfriend, she took one of Arizona's hands and ran her thumb down the soft skin. "Arizona, how are you feeling, sweet heart?" she asked casually.

Arizona tilted her head to the side, "Tired… and hungry… and why are we talking about this?"

"I talked to Karev today," Callie chuckled. "You stole his lunch?"

"Oh… yeah, I guess I kinda did…" Arizona gave her a guilty smile.

"Arizona Robbins, aren't you a little too hold to bully people for their lunches?" Callie teased.

"I'm sooorry," Arizona playfully whined. "That salami sandwich was really good!"

A small smile tugged on the corner of Callie's mouth. "Honey, are you hearing yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Arizona creased her forehead.

"You're craving sandwiches."

"So…" Arizona was confused until it hit her, "I hate sandwiches…"

"You do," Callie agreed.

"Do you think…" Arizona gasped.

Callie stood and brought her girlfriend up with her, "Come on… let's find out."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ So um, this story was on hold due to a bit if writer's block, and my work life getting in the way, but I'm hoping to get it back up on its feet. Thank you for your patience and for continuing to read my stuff! :)

SIDE NOTE: I encourage creativity and borrowing material with proper credit, but taking a full chapter and switching the words and dialogue around is not cool.

ALSO: New photo by Rockstar-In-The-Or! :D

Chapter 3

"A Carter Madison Grant? Nobody wins those! I mean nobody normal… I mean just sorta those brainy scientist types from Germany and Sweden- OH MY GOD, YOU WON! Are you kidding?" Teddy frantically waved her hands as she got her morning coffee.

"No, no… she's not kidding…" Callie took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Come here!" Teddy gave her best friend a congratulations hug.

"Teddy…" Arizona laughed when her best friend shook her from side to side in excitement. "Teddy!"

"I am so happy for you!" Teddy tightened her hold.

"I'm turning it down," Arizona breathed out.

Teddy released her best friend and took a step back, "You're turning down… a-a-a Carter Madison?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Arizona reached for Callie's hand, "I can't go to Africa right now. I'm opening the position to someone else… someone I can trust."

Teddy creased her forehead, "You're turning down… a Carter Madison?" she repeated herself.

Arizona chuckled as she watched her confused best friend. "Teddy, I'm not fit to run an entire clinic in a different continent right now. I need to settle down, maybe take it easier at work- replace my Heelys with anti-skid sneakers."

"Arizona, what are you talking about?" Teddy cocked her head to the side.

"Teddy… I'm pregnant."

000 Two Days Ago 000

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Callie asked.

"You wanna watch me pee on a stick?" Arizona teased.

"Alright then… I'll just wait out here..." Callie awkwardly sat on their bed, trying to hide her slight disappointment.

"Oh, just come here!" Arizona rolled her eyes and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Okay!" Callie's face brightened and she followed her girlfriend into the bathroom with excitement.

Arizona pulled her yoga pants down her thighs and sat on the toilet while Callie stood by the sink with the small box in her hand.

"Callie…" Arizona called out.

"Uh-huh?" Callie continued to read the back of the box.

"I kinda need the stick…" Arizona snickered.

"Oh, right!" Callie squeaked and quickly opened the box. "Here…"

Arizona took the stick and pulled the protective cap off before bringing it between her legs. She gave her girlfriend a nod and Callie started the timer on her fancy sports watch.

The trickling sound of fluids filled the small bathroom and Callie looked everywhere but her girlfriend while she eagerly, yet subtly, bounced on her heels with her arms crossed.

"Callie…" Arizona said with a small smile.

"Hm?" Callie finally met her girlfriend's eyes.

"You need to relax." Arizona reminded as she cleaned herself up and pulled her pants back on.

"I don't think I can!" Callie replied with a nervous laugh.

Arizona placed the stick by the sink and smiled at her girlfriend through the mirror as she washed her hands. "Well then, stop bouncing. You're making me nervous."

"YOU'RE making me nervous." Callie chuckled and planted her feet, trying hard to remain still as her girlfriend requested.

Arizona laughed and wiped her hands before turning to come face to face with her partner. "Come here..." she offered both of her hands.

Callie placed her hands in her girlfriends and stepped forward when Arizona pulled her closer.

"I love you…" Arizona rubbed Callie's palms with her thumb, "no matter what this test says."

Callie nodded her head and sighed, "I love you too."

Arizona smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. She could feel Callie shake in her arms with nervousness, but it soon died down when she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I can't look…" Callie softly admitted into Arizona's ear when her watch began to beep.

Arizona blindly reached behind her for the stick while keeping their embrace. "Ready?" she softly asked her girlfriend, while she brought the stick behind Callie's head to read the results.

"Yeah…" Callie kissed her girlfriend's shoulder and held her close.

Arizona smiled and leaned back to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "You are going to be a great mom, Calliope."

Callie's eyes widened and her mouth broke out into a big smile, "Don't you dare mess with me right now… really?"

Arizona laughed and gently pressed their lips. "Positive."

000 Present Day 000

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? AH!" Teddy screamed in excitement and wrapped her arms around her best friend even tighter. "You got the grant, and now you're going to be a momma! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Arizona laughed in her best friend's embrace and smiled at Callie over Teddy's shoulder. "Uh Teddy, you're kind of squeezing me…"

"Oh! Right!" Teddy loosened her hold and stepped back to lean forward and come face to face with Arizona's stomach. "Sorry about that, little one. I'm just so excited for your mamas!" She straightened up again and wrapped her arms around Callie. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Callie hugged her back.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying…" Teddy laughed and stepped back to talk to both women.

Callie chuckled nervously and Arizona squeezed her girlfriend's hand when she saw the redness bloom in Callie's cheeks.

"We didn't tell anyone…" Arizona explained, "We just thought it was a good time now that we have a place of our own… and it works with my biological clock."

"Ugh, this is so exciting!" Teddy smiled. But before she could scream some more, her pager went off and she scrunched her nose. "Well, it looks like my morning's started… I'll see you two _mommies_ later." She lifted her coffee cup to signal her good bye.

"See ya," Callie smiled and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Have a good one," Arizona called out as her best friend walked away.

"She took the news well…" Callie snorted.

"Yeah, imagine when we tell her she's going to be the godmother…" Arizona chuckled.

"She's going to spoil Junior here like no tomorrow."

"Well… at least Cristina's going to be the godmother who'll spoil them with knowledge."

000 Two Weeks Later 000

Arizona smiled at a few nurses she passed by on her walk through the halls. Despite the bit of morning sickness she experienced this morning, she was in an incredibly good mood this afternoon and she couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

As she walked into the nursery, however, a fuzzy noise met her ears and her smile faded. It sounded like she had walked into a room full of people whispering, and they were getting louder and louder. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her fingers around the sides of her head in an attempt to soothe the pounding ache. When she opened her eyes, the noise dimmed down into silence and she heard the babies moving n their bins again.

"You alright, Dr. Robbins?" a nurse asked.

"Yeah," Arizona took a deep breath. Her head felt like her brain was pounding against her skull and she grasped onto the young woman's arm for support. "Ohh…"

"Woah," The nurse held on to the peds surgeon to keep her upright. "You don't look too good, Dr. Robbins."

"Sorry," Arizona shut her eyes, "I just got this really bad headache all of the sudden."

"Alright, let's get you seated…" the nurse guided her to the single chair in the corner of the room and slowly lowered her.

Arizona sat down and dropped her head onto her hands.

"Do you want anything, Dr. Robbins?"

"Not yet…" Arizona answered softly, in blinding pain. "Just give me a moment."

000

"Yep, you're at four week…" Dr. Lucy Fields flipped through the papers of Arizona's blood results. "Derek gave you the clear for the headache, but we can take a quick peek if it will make you feel better. We'll most likely see just the yolk sac, but…"

"Yeah," Arizona quickly nodded her head, "can we?"

"Of course," Lucy went into the cupboard of the exam room and pulled out a hospital gown. "I'll give you a minute to get dressed." She handed Arizona the garment and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Lucy…" Arizona stopped her before she could leave the room. "Could you please page Dr. Torres?"

"Orthopedics Dr. Torres?"

"Yes… and tell her I'm here… please."

"Okay," Lucy nodded her head and stepped out the door to give Arizona some privacy.

Arizona pulled her shirt over her head and glanced down at her flat stomach. She knew this pregnancy was out of the ordinary, and she feared what strange things might happen in the next few months because of this child's conception.

"Please be alright…" she whispered to herself. She placed her hand under her belly button for a moment and felt the warm skin. This child's father was also its other mother, and she couldn't help but worry about all the things that could possibly go wrong from their situation.

Arizona changed into her gown, and soon Lucy was back in the room with the machine.

"Dr. Torres is on her way," she mentioned as she got set up.

"Thank you," Arizona sat back against the exam table and put her feet up on the stirrups. Lucy prepared the instrument between her legs but she quickly covered her entrance with her hand. "Um…" she sucked in a quick breath, "Can we wait for Dr. Torres? Please?"

"Oh… alright," Lucy lowered the rod back on its stand. "Is she the godmother…?" she asked curiously.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Arizona answered.

"Ah," Lucy nodded her head and patiently waited until a quiet knock came from the door. "Come in!"

Callie entered the room and locked the door behind her before positioning herself at Arizona's side. "What happened?" She quickly took Arizona's hand and met her girlfriend's eyes.

"I got this really bad migraine a few hours ago and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Arizona said softly.

"Did you check in with neuro?" Callie asked, automatically thinking of a possible stroke.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded her head.

"Derek gave her the clear," Lucy explained, "but we're going to take a quick peek anyways."

"Okay…" Callie tucked a lock of her girlfriend's hair behind her ear, "how are you feeling now?"

"This headache is still pinching, but it's not as bad as a while ago," Arizona sighed and looked at Lucy.

"Ready?" Lucy asked.

Arizona nodded her head and took a deep breath. She felt Lucy put the rod in place and she tightened her hold on Callie's hand.

Callie saw the uncomfortable look on her girlfriend's face and rubbed her shoulder to somewhat soothe her.

"Let's see…" Lucky tapped on some keys on the machine and turned the screen towards the two women. "We won't know much until they're a little bigger, or you decide to take an amnio a later on… but you have a healthy yolk sac."

Arizona narrowed her eyes and watched the dark spot on the screen carefully.

"That's our baby?" Callie smiled.

"Yep… your tiny, 6 millimeter, baby." Lucy smiled, "I'd offer a picture, but most parents take it when they're a little more visible."

"I can wait," Arizona admitted, but glanced up at her girlfriend for an answer.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I can too," Callie nodded.

Arizona smiled and gently tugged her girlfriend's hand, "Oh, you know you want it."

Callie snickered and looked at her girlfriend, "Okay, fine… I want it."

"Alright," Lucy couldn't help but chuckle, "baby's first picture, coming right up…"

000

Callie had a big grin on her face while she pinned the small picture up with the fridge magnet. It was more of a dark spot on a grey background, but it was their baby. _Their _baby.

"And so it starts…" Arizona teased.

"What starts?" Callie turned around and faced her girlfriend, who was currently lounging on the couch with a tub of strawberry sorbet.

"First parents always go crazy with baby pictures. The next thing you know, the entire apartment will be filled with photos."

"I can't help it," Callie shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. "He or she is so cute!"

"He or she is currently a little dot in my uterus."

"Ah, but they're a cute little dot in your uterus!" Callie chuckled and sat down beside her girlfriend. "How's the headache?"

"Better," Arizona gulped down the cold treat and handed her girlfriend a spoonful. "This is totally helping."

"Uh-huh," Callie huffed suspiciously and brought the spoon to her mouth. "You know, I have a cure for headaches…"

"You mean MY cure for headaches… that I taught you," Arizona laughed and took her spoon back to continue eating her dessert.

"Fine, do you wanna have sex?" Callie gave up on giving hints and just said it outright.

"Too forward," Arizona teased and licked her spoon clean.

"Arizona Robbins…" Callie playfully sighed, "Would you like to participate in adult activities with me in our bedroom?"

"Maybe…" Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe?" Callie whined.

"Yeah, after this…" Arizona laughed and took another spoon full of sorbet.

000

Arizona's legs squeezed around her girlfriend's head, and her body tensed as she came.

"Fuck…" she whispered and ran her fingers through her frizzy hair. Morning sickness was the worst, but the added sensitivity to her lower bits because of her pregnancy was one of the best things that could have happened to their sex life.

"You alright?" Callie chuckled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She crawled back up her girlfriend's body and kissed her forehead as Arizona continued to gasp beneath her.

"Yeah…" Arizona breathed out, "just… just give me a sec." She huffed to restore the air back into her lungs.

"Take your time," Callie smiled and lowered her head to gently play with her girlfriend's sensitive breast with her mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," Arizona gasped after a long moment of catching her breath.

"Me neither," Callie lifted her head and pressed their lips in a soft kiss.

"Your turn," Arizona whispered and turned them so she was on top of her girlfriend. "Spread for me…"

Callie bent her knees at Arizona's hips and let them fall to her sides, opening her up to her lover. "Give it to me," she smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I will…" Arizona kissed her girlfriend one last time before making her way down to where Callie was already soaking through her folds. "Hmmm…" she hummed against her girlfriend's skin as she kissed her slit.

"Don't tease," Callie warned. _'Stop teasing or I'll do it myself,'_ she thought in her head.

"What?" Arizona lifted her head from her girlfriend's crotch.

"I said don't tease," Callie repeated herself.

Arizona shook her head to clear her thoughts and brought her tongue back to Callie's womanhood. She started to feel a headache build up in her temples again, but it was still bearable enough to continue and please her girlfriend.

"Mmm," Callie moaned when her girlfriend began licking her clit.

Arizona worked her girlfriend up with her tongue and then entered her with two fingers when she was satisfied with Callie's arousal.

'_Oh yes… oh… I don't know why she keeps using two, I wish she used three fingers,'_ Callie thought to herself as Arizona pleased her.

Arizona stopped licking her girlfriend and lifted her head again, "Really?" she asked.

"Huh?" Callie asked hazily.

"Never mind," Arizona knit her brows and started pumping her fingers again. After a handful of thrusts, she added the third finger and watched Callie's back arch.

"OH GOD, YES!" Callie groaned and moved her hips against Arizona's hand. _'That's more like it…'_ she said in her head.

Arizona watched Callie carefully and sped up her hand.

'_Fuck… oh god… yeah, right there… oh… oooh… god, I love her fingers.'_

Arizona dropped her jaw and gasped quietly when she heard the clear words. Callie's eyes were shut and her mouth was definitely not moving. Arching her eyebrow, Arizona brought her mouth back to her girlfriend's clit and quickly rubbed Callie with her tongue.

"ARIZONA… FUCK!" Callie began to squirm underneath her girlfriend.

Despite the slight headache, Arizona brought her girlfriend higher and higher until she finally climaxed and released against her chin.

'_Uuuuuuuuh… oh… oh my… yes… yeah, keep rubbing… oh god…'_

Arizona kept moving to let her girlfriend ride out her orgasm and stopped when Callie's entrance loosened around her fingers. Slowly easing herself out of her girlfriend, she licked her fingers clean and wiped her mouth before crawling back up to cuddle her side.

"Calliope…" she said casually.

"Hm?" Callie tilted her head to the side to look into her lover's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you preferred three over two?"

"What?" Callie furrowed her brows.

"You prefer three fingers more than two," Arizona elaborated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't… I… how'd you figure that out?" Callie blushed.

Arizona smiled and toyed with the heart necklace around her girlfriend's neck. "Pick a colour."

"Whyyy?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"Just pick a colour," Arizona playfully demanded.

"Fine, hmm…" Callie thought to herself, _'vavaboom… she'll never get that!'_

"Vavaboom?" Arizona arched her eyebrow.

"What? How?" Callie gasped.

Arizona smiled and brushed her lover's hair back with her fingers, "Calliope, I can read your mind."


End file.
